


Old memories

by You_are_perfect



Series: Hidekaneweek2016 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 3: Eat at Big Girl/Reminisce/Last Meal, Drabble, Hidekaneweek2016, M/M, One-Shot, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, hidekaneweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can never forget the old times before everything break apart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hella short!

_"Do you wanna eat at Big Girl? My treat this time,"_

_"Hide, you're a broke uni student. You shouldn't spend any of that for me,"_

_"Dude, I'm starving and I don't want to eat alone there. You're coming with me whether you like it or now,"_

That was the last time Hide had a meal together with Kaneki. After his date with the girl at Anteiku, he stopped coming to there with Hide. Now, he prefer to drink coffee and just cooped inside that coffee shop.

Hide understand with that. It was not like he could force Kaneki to there. He had no problem with that.

Still, it hurt that Kaneki chose to slowly cut himself from Hide. They had been best friend since childhood, why stop it now?

So what if Kaneki is a ghoul? He did not care for that.

But Kaneki still had doubts inside him. That he believe Hide would not accepted him despite the changing. It was understandable, it is hard to find human that could accept ghouls. They literally have a group of humans (CCG) that specializes in killing ghoul. And Hide is a human.

_I guess I'm not trusted for that then…_

Hide stared to the Big Girl for a while, before he left this place with his bike. There was no time for him to reminisce the old time. It was time for him to move on and focus what he do best: investigate on what happening to Kaneki.

Whether Kaneki liked it or not, Hide would have his way to get that guy come back home.

***

_Hide, I'm so sorry..._


End file.
